


Noche de Caza

by Van_Krausser



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural y el daño colateral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que los monstruos no existen.Que la imaginación de los adultos crea seres peligrosos y fantásticos para mantener a los niños asustados, y obligarlos a que se porten bien.Pero la realidad es muy diferente, y pocos niños crecieron en medio de esa dolorosa realidad, convirtiéndose en cazadores, o en seres solitarios.Buffy y Dean son dos cazadores, y también dos seres solitarios.Cuando se encuentran, las sombras pueden empezar a temblar.





	Noche de Caza

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño fic hetero, basado en las series de Buffy la Cazavampiros (1992) y Supernatural.  
> Escrito para el Meme de Valentinos 2009 en el Live Journal.  
> Pairing: Dean/Buffy

Sucedió en sus tiempos de soledad.

Mientras él cazaba en solitario, sufriendo la ausencia de un hermano y la lejanía que la responsabilidad de un padre imponía entre ellos.

Mientras ella se recuperaba de una despedida, de una gigantesca separación, de una pérdida irreparable.

Sucedió en una noche fría y oscura. De esas en las que hasta la luna se ha ocultado para no ser cómplice en los acontecimientos venideros. Para no ser testigo de los crímenes que los entes perpetran en las sombras.

Sucedió sin que pudieran evitarlo.

En un bar de mala muerte, de esos que tienen salidas a callejones malolientes, aun más oscuros en esas noches sin luna. En una ciudad que busca su propia perdición, sumergiéndose en el vicio, prostituyéndose con los que paguen bien un rato de diversión y olvido, dando entrada a esos malos bichos, monstruos sin nombre, incluso humanos sin escrúpulos; dándole oportunidad a todos aquellos que pudieran alimentarse de los incautos que pasaran frente a ellos.

Sucedió mientras cazaban a uno de esos monstruos.

¿Una Striga? ¿Un vampiro recién nacido, ebrio de sangre y acuciado por una espantosa sed? ¿Un súcubo?

¡Oh! ¿Qué importaba? Alguien tenía qué detenerlo.

Y lo hicieron. Pero fue más desastroso que lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo imaginar.

Dean salió del bar, aun inexperto para cazar en solitario y con el humor etílico cosquilleándole los sentidos.

Ella, debilitada todavía por sus emociones, dobló en la esquina, con la estaca en la mano, dispuesta a descargar su ira con la justificación de estar librando al mundo de una amenaza.

Dean disparó cargas de sal, y falló.

Buffy se lió a golpes, y se llevó una paliza.

Hasta que unieron fuerzas, sincronizados, aliados en una batalla sin tregua, reconociendo la especie a la que pertenecían, aun sin haber sacado sus credenciales. 

Cazador. Cazadora.

Finalmente, lo consiguieron.

El ente fue destruido, clavado en una pared, destrozado por armas que conocían sus secretos.

Murió, fijando sus amarillentos ojos con odio e incredulidad en ellos.

Acostumbrados a pegar, disparar, matar y después preguntar, los dos cazadores sólo voltearon a verse cuando se aseguraron que el ente había pasado a la historia.

Sin palabras, acuciados por la adrenalina y la enorme carga que la decepción y el dolor ponía en ellos, por distintos motivos, pero con la misma intensidad, tomaron una decisión descabellada. Y fue ella, Buffy, quien tomó la iniciativa.

Alcanzó a ese cazador solitario de ojos verdes y sonrisa canalla, estampándolo contra la pared al tiempo que se recargaba en él, respirando el aliento a cerveza y la soledad que no deseaba ocultarse en su mirada. Besó sus labios con violencia, deseando arrancarse su propia decepción, olvidarse de un dolor al provocarse otro. Y se dejó arrastrar por el vértigo de la pelea, que aun no terminaba de asentarse, al permitir que la abrazara y cambiara los papeles, que la llevara al auto que lo esperaba una calle lejos de ahí, que la condujera en medio de sonrisas, de piropos que podrían ser vulgares, pero que en él, en su voz varonil y cínica, se escuchaban como el mejor cumplido que hubiese escuchado nunca. Ni siquiera se fijó a dónde iban, recostada en su hombro, viendo sólo las manchas de luz que los faros producían contra el asfalto del camino.

Dean se sorprendió primero, pues siempre, siempre había sido él quien tomara la delantera. Pero entre cazadores, estaba muy claro que debía haber situaciones inesperadas. Al parecer, esa era una de ellas.

En medio de la oscuridad, sin siquiera la luna de testigo, cómplices con el olor de la alfombra mohosa del cuarto de motel barato, los dos se dejaron llevar, amándose en una especie de consuelo mutuo, en un entendimiento de seres solitarios, besándose con lentitud, violentando sus resistencias, lamiéndose las heridas que mostraban sus corazones dolidos.

Dean la llamó ‘cielo’. Buffy le dijo ‘cariño’.

Y ambos reconocieron, aun en el límite del clímax pactado entre dos extraños, que lo hacían para no permitir que los recuerdos dolorosos escaparan en forma de nombres.

Al amanecer, dejaron el motel, regresando a la ciudad. Una vieja cinta de Deff Lepard se hacía oír en el interior del clásico, dándole un ambiente surrealista.

Sólo hubo un beso de despedida, en medio de palabras quedas, de sonrisas cómplices.

Sin embargo, guardaron esa única noche entre sus recuerdos más preciados.

Una noche de caza, llena de casualidades, iniciada en medio de la decepción, con un breve final feliz. Por supuesto, nada concluyente, pero que les hizo olvidar por unas horas a sus demonios interiores.

Sin duda, fue una noche de caza provechosa para ambos.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Buffy lo vio irse, al compás de sonoros guitarrazos y letras desgarradas, pensando que podría hacer de esa melodía su himno de reconciliación con la vida.


End file.
